


Commander Cock

by BlueChamp



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueChamp/pseuds/BlueChamp
Summary: Set in Fire Emblem: Heroes.Gatrie is looking for love and doing a terrible job at it. Greil is around to offer some advice, but things go in a direction he hadn't anticipated.
Relationships: Gatrie/Greil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Commander Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: Two hot armoured units get it on.

“Hey, you. Yeah, you! Name’s Gatrie. What’s yours?” Gatrie winked at the woman.

Amidst this seemingly endless, almost empty forest, he’d spotted someone special. Someone stunning. Her long purple hair flowed beautifully in the air any time a slight draft of wind flew by and her exotic yet luxurious sense of fashion instantly captivated Gatrie the moment he laid eyes on it. That’s why he approached her as fast as he could, introducing himself with a wink and a smile. Because _she_ was his dream wife. If he could get her.

“I am Altina.” 

“That’s a beautiful name, accompanied by a beautiful voice! What’s a stunning lady like yourself doing so deep in this forest?”

Gatrie was going all out this time. He mentally applauded himself for thinking up that line in an instant; his charm must be shining through, for sure.

“Why should I tell you why I’m here?”

“I’m sorry?” said Gatrie, taken aback by her frown. Did the compliments not work?

“What I’m doing here is none of your business. Thank you for the compliments, but I’m not interested.” Altina turned and walked away, leaving Gatrie standing there alone, baffled.

_“Oh. The compliments didn’t work.”_ Gatrie thought to himself. He looked up at the trees above him and released a heavy sigh of disappointment. _“Failed again, eh…”_

“I see you’re still a terrible flirt, Gatrie.”

_“The hell?! Somebody in this empty place was watching me?”_ Gatrie flipped around almost instantly, only to see someone he didn’t think he’d ever see again. 

“C-Commander Greil! You’re here?!” 

The older man smiled. “The one and only.” 

He looked as ordinary as ever, as if he’d never…

“I can’t believe it! Kiran has managed to summon even you to this place?” 

“That is correct. Have you missed me?”

“Missed you?” Gatrie put his head down and clenched his fists as hard as he could, because there was no way he’d let himself shed a tear in front of commander Greil. He was too manly for that! But… damn it… his eyes were getting watery.

“Oi, Gatrie. What are you doing?” said Greil, only able to see in front of him a man staring at the ground while clenching his fists. Though, when he recalled the kind of person Gatrie is, he figured it out quickly.

“Gatrie, are you crying?”

“N-no! I would never cry in front of my commander.”

“Even if your commander came back from the dead?”

Gatrie looked up in surprise. “How can you even know about that…”

“I’ve been here in Askr for quite a while now, much longer than you have. Ike and the others have told me about everything that happened in our world, including my own fate.”

“I see.” Gatrie faced the ground again.

“Y’know, I won’t think you’re any less manly if you bawl your eyes out in front of me, Gatrie.” 

Gatrie’s head was still facing down, so Greil took the opportunity to close the distance and rest his hand on the mercenary’s head. “I missed you too, Gatrie.”

“Commander…” He did just what Greil said he could, bawling his eyes out and hugging his commander as much as he could through his massive chunk of armour. 

Shortly after, their heartfelt reunion had calmed down and emotions were less intense. The two of them were strolling deeper into the forest, conversing just like the way they used to.

“Not only do you have terrible flirting skills, but you’ve also gained a reputation for trying to flirt with every single woman you come across,” explained Greil.

Having failed to pick up a girl in Askr so many times, Gatrie asked for advice from the commander. After all, Greil had found love once before, so maybe he’d be able to help this poor love-hungry soul out.

“You’d only just arrived in this land and your name has already spread, for all the wrong reasons. Do you remember how your conversation went with that beautiful woman earlier?” 

Gatrie sighed. “That was one of my fastest rejections… yeah…”

“I saw. She told you she wasn’t interested before you even had the chance to ask because everyone here already knows what you’re trying.”

“I know I’m trying really hard, but I just really want a girlfriend!”

Greil gave the mercenary a slap to the back of his head. “You idiot! That’s all you do.” 

“How else am I supposed to find love?” he moped.

“Look, you’re a handsome bloke. Askr is a diverse place, I’m sure many women would love to date you. However, your flirting is atrocious and you come across as if you just want a prize, not a woman.”

“So I need to do more than showcase my manliness?”

“What?”

“Do I need to do more than showcase my manliness? How am I supposed to flirt better?”

“What exactly is your manliness, Gatrie?” 

“You know,” he turned his head to the side to look at Greil. “My slick hair, great thighs and most importantly…” he stopped walking to completely turn and face Greil. He smiled, shot Greil a wink and flexed his arm. “My wonderful biceps.” 

Gatrie held that pose, much longer than he needed to. Greil wasn’t sure what to say in response to all of _that._ If Gatrie thought that this was all it took to win over any woman, there was so much work to be done here. However…

“That alone isn’t enough, you knucklehead. Do you really believe that’s the only thing people look for?”

“It’s not?” Gatrie looked genuinely surprised. “I definitely appreciate the hair, thighs and biceps of other men. It’s how you already know they’re manly.”

“You’re looking at this too plainly…” Greil sighed. Did he really want to spend his afternoon coaching Gatrie? It was a nice reunion at first, but this was going to get tiresome quickly. 

“Listen. I can’t say how well you’ll do with women, but I do hear your ‘manliness’ is quite popular among the men of Askr.” 

Gatrie immediately looked surprised, as Greil expected. The younger mercenary pointed at himself with raised eyebrows, as if he didn’t believe it. “I’m popular among the men?” 

“That’s right,” he nodded.

Gatrie’s mouth naturally slipped open in awe of what he was hearing. This revelation…

“How do you even know that?”

“It’s just hot springs talk. Here in Askr, I’ve met all kinds of men that like all kinds of different things. It’s normal. Yet, ever since your appearance in this world, those several men have shared one thing in common.”

“No way!” Gatrie was overjoyed.

“Yup,” nodded Greil. “They all have an interest in _you_.”

“Me...”

Gratification. Pleasure. Bliss. He wasn’t sure exactly what word could describe the rush he felt inside him, from the moment Greil said ‘you’. So overjoyed, Gatrie couldn’t help but,

“HAHA!” He yelled into the skies of the forest with a pumped fist as if he’d already achieved victory.

“I’ve been doing it all wrong! If there are men who like men here, and they all like me…” Gatrie lowered his fist, his face switching to a more serious expression. “I know what I must do.”

“Eh, Gatrie. Do you?” said Greil, snapping Gatrie out of his goofily ‘serious’ demeanor. “It’s still not that easy, and you’re still terrible at flirting. The moment they actually hear you speak-”

“But they already like me, don’t they? I’m confused.” 

“It won’t stay that way if you don’t learn how to properly swoon a person.”

“Actually, this doesn’t make any sense at all! If so many of these men like me, and it’s considered normal here in Askr, then why have none of these men tried to approach _me_ first?”

Greil shook his head. What was going on inside the head of this muscleman?! “Can’t you see that none of them thought you’d be interested in _them_ seeing as you spend all day trying to win over anything wearing a skirt?”

Things finally clicked inside Gatrie’s head. “Ah, that makes sense!” 

“To be honest, I’m only just finding out now that you’re into men too. You’ve never tried to flirt with the men of Askr.”

“Because I didn’t know that was normal in this world. You know how it is back in our world…”

“Not bad?” said Greil. “I saw men do such things back in our land, too. I’ve even heard here that my son does the same.”

“Ike? I wouldn’t know. I left the Greil Mercenaries when you...”

A period of silence ensued. Gatrie completely forgot that he’d been talking to a ‘dead’ man this whole time, but Greil didn’t let him dwell on the fact.

“Well anyway, right now the men of Askr believe that you’re a woman only kind of man.”

A smirk formed on Gatrie’s face. “Then I guess I have to let the people of Askr know.” 

“Know what?” 

“That I take anything.” he winked.

* * *

Gatrie stroked the length from top to bottom a second time, slightly intimidated by the size of it. “That’s one giant cock you’re packing, commander!”

“Impressed? Wait until it’s at full length.”

“I’ll be honest, commander.” Sweating a little, he admitted, “I’m not sure I could take the whole thing.”

“Oh, is that so?” Greil smirked. “I thought you could take anything.”

Gatrie challenged the smirk with one of his own, but Greil could sense how forced it was. “I totally can,” he said. 

Though Greil had identified this obsession with looking cool and manly at all times as one of the reasons Gatrie had no success with women, Greil had to admit, he found it oddly charming right now.

Evidently, the situation had escalated very quickly. 

Not too long ago, Greil was evaluating Gatrie’s pick-up lines by letting the mercenary practice them on him. Unsurprisingly, they were mostly terrible. This was entirely confirmed when he heard the line, “Hey there. The name’s Gatrie, and this must be fate. Why? Because I _Gatrie-ly_ lucky to meet you.”

Those attempts at charm were dreadful, but every time Gatrie had shown off his biceps or struck another pose that showcased his thick thighs, Greil got a bit hungrier. He’d eventually convinced Gatrie to even take off his armor, claiming that people would be even more into him if he didn’t hide his admirable body away behind a heap of metal. Gatrie was conflicted at first, believing that the armor was his way of showing that he was a man who was ready to protect his love whenever, but he also saw Greil’s point. 

When the armor had come off, the temptation from then on became too much for Greil. He thought he was stronger than that, but with Gatrie’s thick, round ass on full display, his muscular chest stretching his shirt and his piercing bulge pointing right at Greil, the commander couldn’t resist. The bulge that emerged in his pants became harder and harder to ignore.

“Gatrie, your lines are too generic. They sound as if they’re the same lines you say no matter who you meet. You’re not stopping to appreciate the features of any woman, or in future, any man that you’re trying to get.”

“So I need to do…”

“Take a closer look at the person you’re trying to win over. What do you like about them in particular? Make it personal.”

“Ah, I see.” Gatrie looked Greil up and down, quickly discovering what he found most attractive about the older man.

“I like your ass. It’s so big, sometimes I can see it from the front.”

“Excuse me?”

“And your chest. Your pecs are so big, they show through your clothing. I wonder how they'd look without a shirt on top.”

“Gatrie…” Eyes wide, Greil was ready to stop the mercenary, but if he was honest with himself, each compliment drove him crazy. He was getting turned on much faster now.

“But the thing I find hottest about you… is your manliness. I’m serious! You’re so mature, so commanding and it’s so damn hot. Honestly, I’d let _you_ have your way with me-”

Gatrie couldn’t finish the sentence before Greil smashed their lips together. He wrapped his large hands around Gatrie’s head and kept him close, devouring him with the kiss while rubbing their bodies, particularly their bulges, together.

Gatrie had no control at all, not that he wanted it. He loved letting the commander guide him, doing all the work. All Gatrie needed to do was surrender to him.

When Greil pulled away from the kiss, he grabbed Gatrie’s hand and pulled it over to his bulge, then slowly guided it from the top to the bottom of his length. Gatrie couldn’t help but let out slight moans. After all, it had been a while since he felt the touch of another on his cock.

“Gatrie…” he moaned, “let me ram my cock into your ass.”

_“Goddamn, he’s so fucking hot like this,”_ thought Gatrie. He’d never seen this side of Greil, but by the goddess’s names was it hot! Gatrie stroked the length from top to bottom a second time, slightly intimidated by the size of it. “That’s one giant cock you’re packing, commander!”

“Wait until it’s at its full length.” Greil wasn’t even fully erect yet, but Gatrie already thought he was enormous. 

“I’ll be honest, commander.” Sweating a little, he admitted, “I’m not sure I could take the whole thing.”

“Oh, is that so?” Greil smirked. “I thought you could take anything.”

Gatrie challenged the smirk with one of his own, but Greil could sense how forced it was. 

“I totally can,” he said, still worried about how he’d fit such a large cock inside his tight hole. “But maybe we should do a little preparation first?”

Greil chuckled. No matter how hard Gatrie tried to mask it, Greil could see he was definitely worried about the man’s size. Even now, the mercenary was still devoted to looking manly. Honestly, Greil thought it was adorable. Why not play along? If Gatrie wanted to appear confident he could take his monster cock then Greil was going to deliver.

“Preparation first, eh?” Greil slid his underwear down slightly, until his cock sprung out in all its glory. “Get it wet then.”

Gatrie gulped. That cock looked a lot bigger outside of the confines of Greil’s underwear. 

The commander wasted no time. He placed his hand on Gatrie’s head and then pushed down, guiding him lower until he was on his knees and face to face with the commander’s cock. 

“You say it can fit inside that tight little ass of yours right?” Greil began to rock his hips back and forth slowly, gently tapping his cock against Gatrie’s lips. “Open your mouth. Suck on it, until it’s wet from top to bottom.”

Like a good little mercenary, Gatrie obeyed orders and got to sucking. He started with just the tip of Greil’s cock, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking on it like it was the tastiest snack he’d had in years. 

He earned a small “ahh” from the commander, but Gatrie was just getting started. He brushed his tongue in circles around the tip, causing Greil to buckle his legs slightly, then proceeded to work his way down the commander’s cock - a challenging task. Not only was his cock extensive in length, the thickness of it was not to be underestimated either. The journey to Greil’s balls was a tough one, but that was only more reason for someone as manly as him to succeed. 

Meanwhile for Greil, Gatrie’s tongue was like an instrument playing a wonderful tune around his cock. The warmth of it, coupled with the wetness of it, birthed a feeling in Greil that had his body moving on its own; roughly grabbing his subordinate’s hair and repeatedly thrusting his monster cock down his throat, again and again. This was magic, it had to be. This was one of the best blowjobs of his life! Who could have guessed that Gatrie had a talent for cocksucking?!

“Mm!” was all that Gatrie was able to utter while Greil rammed his mouth full with cock. The commander finally stopped when Gatrie had gagged so much that he needed to physically tap out to get Greil to stop. 

“You got it wet,” said Greil, standing above a breathless Gatrie. “Good.” 

After giving Gatrie a taste of what his cock is capable of, he asked him one more time. 

“Are you sure you can take anything?” He smiled innocently at Gatrie, though there was undoubtedly underlying sadism in that smile. Toying with his subordinate was just another type of pleasure he was getting from this.

Between coughs, Gatrie merely said “w-well…” 

He looked up at Greil and couldn’t bring himself to admit it, but his eyes did the talking for him. He’d underestimated Greil’s size. 

Greil sighed. “You’re nowhere near ready for me.” 

Greil knew from the start that Gatrie was far too weak. He wanted to run before he could walk. Even if Greil prepared the younger mercenary with his fingers, it still wouldn’t be enough.. There was no way he could fit a monster cock like Greil’s into a hole like his, innocent and untouched. He’d need to be penetrated again, and again, training his hole to take bigger and bigger cocks - and endure.

“Take off your clothes and lay on your back,” said Greil.

Gatrie stripped, as requested. Not wanting to lay on the dirty ground, he laid on the clothes he took off instead. He remained worried because it seemed that Greil had no intention of stopping. He was gonna shove his fat cock into his tight hole, even if he wasn’t ready. 

Now that he’d finished doing as Greil asked, the commander stripped as well. Once they were both naked, he crouched down in front of Gatrie, took hold of both his legs and spread them apart. 

_“This is it… I’m gonna be ripped open,”_ thought Gatrie. He prepared for the incoming attack as best he could, specifically by closing his eyes and praying. He shuddered when he felt something brush against his hole as he wasn’t used to having foreign objects there, but also, he didn’t expect the commander’s cock to be so… wet. 

His eyes shot open after just one of them. That wasn’t what penetration should feel like at all! He tilted his head up to see what was going on right when Greil did a second one. 

“Ahh!” moaned Gatrie. That was Greil’s cue to go all out. He licked up and down, massaging that tight little hole with his tongue. He was masterful at this, and he knew it. Gatrie was receiving an experience like no other, as evidenced by his incredibly loud moaning. He clearly had no intention of containing his enjoyment, something that Greil didn’t dislike. Instead, the older man was proud of himself. _“I’ve still got it,”_ he thought.

But he didn’t plan to lick the man forever. Much to Gatrie’s displeasure, Greil abandoned the work he was doing on Gatrie’s hole and moved up the mercenary’s body instead, until he was face to face with Gatrie’s rock hard cock. Before Gatrie even had the chance to question him, Greil had begun to ravage the man’s cock with his mouth, reducing Gatrie to a mess of moans yet again. 

Despite the impressive thickness and length of Gatrie’s cock, Greil was deepthroating him within seconds. Not a single gag was had while he slobbed Gatrie’s cock to the brim in saliva, bobbing his head up and down with a fast-paced rhythm. Gatrie was now the one putting his hand on top of the other’s head, pushing the commander down on his cock as hard as he could, shoving Greil into the bush of his hair down below. With a sensation this great, Gatrie would be quick to…

“C-Commander, I’m-”

With lightning speed, Greil was off of Gatrie’s cock, even pushing past the hand that held him down on it, and standing up.

“No, you’re not going to cum. Not yet.”

Now that Gatrie’s cock was wet, Greil could do it now. He stepped over Gatrie, one leg on each side of the young mercenary’s body. Gatrie noted to himself again, as he looked up at Greil from the ground, that he swore he could see Greil’s fat, juiced up ass all the way from the front. He stared in awe of it, wondering why he didn’t already beg to bury his face in it. His eyes were so fixated on its thickness that he was caught off guard when that same ass was slammed down onto his cock from above. 

Gatrie threw his head back in pleasure as the feeling of Greil’s walls slamming up and down on his cock overpowered him. Unbeknownst to the young mercenary, Greil’s hole had already been trained. Taking a cock like Gatrie’s was, while still not easy, something he was very familiar with. 

Greil was as rough as he could be, maximising the pleasure for both of them. With each slam, Gatrie moaned louder and harder, all in tune with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Slap, slap, slap, met with, “ah, ah, ah!”

Greil still had another trick up his sleeve. The pace declined until the slamming came to a halt. Greil remained seated on Gatrie’s cock, easily keeping the full length of it in his hole. He was so deep on the younger mercenary that his ass was seated on the younger man’s hips. Gatrie wondered what Greil was going to do, and Greil wasted no time in showing him. 

Still with Gatrie’s cock stuffing his hole, Greil began a circular motion with his hips, taking his time with each rotation and decorating his walls with Gatrie’s pre-cum. As he continued, he gyrated his hips faster and Gatrie loved every second of it. The younger mercenary was eventually thrusting his hips upwards alongside it, pushing himself closer to the edge.

Now that Gatrie had taken some control of his own, Greil used that opportunity to wet his hands with spit and slap it down his own cock. He vigorously jerked himself until he was also closer to cumming, but he didn’t quite make it over the edge through jerking alone. The combination of Gatrie’s thick cock being rammed up his ass, the gyrating on top of Gatrie’s cock and the sloppy wet jerking were not enough. Greil reached the edge when he looked down at Gatrie.

He looked down, and Gatrie looked up. What Gatrie saw was not just any man, but the commander, sitting on top of him, his monster cock sprang forth, wholly wet and leaking pre-cum, being jerked vigorously in front of his face. The commander was above him, had power over him, dominance over him, and that’s what sent Gatrie entirely over.

“Commander!” he screamed, shooting the biggest explosion of cum he’d ever produced in his life straight up Greil’s ass.

As Greil looked down, even past Gatrie’s delicious pecs, nothing could make Greil as crazy as seeing the look on the mercenary’s face. The ‘manly’ Gatrie didn’t look so manly now, screaming for the commander and moaning with a wide open mouth, finally being put in his place and completely submitting to the wonders of Greil’s ass. Greil jerked his cock even faster for his last few strokes. Knowing he was about to cum, he aimed his cock at Gatrie’s face. 

Simply picturing what he was about to do pushed him right over the edge as his cum shot out, splattering all over Gatrie’s face and inside his wide open mouth while Greil released the loudest moan of the entire encounter, yelling “Ahhhhhh!” into the depths of the forest.

Both of them came.

Greil lifted himself off of Gatrie’s cock, the sound of sticky cum following. He sat on the floor breathless while Gatrie laid on the floor being just as breathless.

“Wow,” said Gatrie.

Greil smirked at hearing that. There was something he enjoyed about introducing people to how great sex between two men could be and seeing their reaction to it.

“You enjoy it?” he asked.

“Did i enjoy it? I fucking loved it.” 

That got a good, hearty laugh out of Greil. 

“Yeah? Find someone you can love and do it with them. It’ll be even better.”

“Oh yeah, I was supposed to be learning how to flirt!”

“There’s no rush-”

The sound of leaves being rattled instantly sent them both on high alert. As if they were no longer breathless, they went straight for their clothes and hurriedly tried to get them on before anyone saw their naked cum-stained bodies.

“Shit!” said Gatrie. “I forgot that anyone could find us here, even if we’re deep inside the forest.”

Before they could get much of their clothing back on, the figure emerged from the bushes. He looked deeply pissed off.

“I followed the sound of screaming and yelling…” 

Oh no. Not him. Why Shinon...

“What. The. Fuck.” 


End file.
